HetaEspaña Reconquista
by jonatanfaov7
Summary: SIIIII, la reconquista al estilo hetalia ha llegado, personajes de esta historia: Asturias, Cantabria, España, Hispania, León, Aragón, Navarra, Castilla, Galicia, Euskadi y casi todas las comunidades de españa... bueno a ver que os parece... mandarme un mensaje con vuestra opinión.
1. Batalla de Covadonga

HetaEspaña

Reconquista I

Batalla de Covadonga

Año 722 d.c. En la Hispania, tras caer el imperio romano, un nuevo pais vuelve a conquistarla, esta vez son los musulmanes, un hombre llamado Al-Andalus, paso por el estrecho de Gibraltar hasta llegar a Gades, este hombre y sus tropas conquistó toda la actual Andalucía y estableció el emirato de córdoba, el califato omeya. La ambición del musulmán no es pequeña por lo que le empezó a conquistar mas territorio a Hispania, el paso del musulmán era arrollador, tierra que pisaba, tierra que conquistaba, Al-Andalus conquistó el centro de la península y se extendió aún más por el mediterráneo y la costa atlántica, Al-Andalus ya dominaba casi toda Hispania, pero quedaba un poco, ese pequeño territorio montañoso al norte, un lugar al que los crisitanos llamaban Asturias, Al-Andalus decidió poner fin a todo y eligió una tropa de unos 187.000 hombres y él y esa tropa emprendierón la marcha para poner fin a su conquista.

Hispania corría haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la vegetación ralentizaba un poco su paso pero no la frenó, sabía que le quedaba poco de vida, sabía que iba a morir, pero tenía que avisarle, Hispania chocó contra un joven rubio.

Asturias:Hey...¡Hispania! ¿qué te pasa?

Hispania: Asturias, es el musulmán... se está acercando.

Asturias: ¿Qué? ¿el musulmán? ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

Hispania: Todos... han sido... con-conquistados.

Asturias: N-no puede ser... ¡Eh! ¡Hispania, no te duermas!

Hispania: Este es mi fin... Asturias, déjame pedirte un favor...

Asturias: Hispania...

Hispania: Tu no debes caer, debes echarles... un niño... en Granada... lo llamé España... está preso... tienes que salvarlo...

Asturias: ¿Un niño? ¿que dices, madre? ¿es en serio?

Hispania: Tu crees que puedo bromear ahora... adios... cuida de Cantabria... te quiero.

Asturias: ¡EH! ¡HISPANIA, DESPIERTA, VAMOS ABRE TUS OJOS! ¡HISPANIAAAAA!

Y así el territorio que había críado el imperio Romano, murió, dicen que el llanto del Astur fue tan grande que se oyó en todo el mundo, no se sabe, lo que si que está claro es que lloró, y mucho.

Asturias se levantó y se dirigió a cangas de onís, las crónicas cuentan que estaba tan furioso que aunque mandarán la mismísima armada invencible contra él , él solo podría despedazarla.

Don Pelayo: Asturias.. ¿ha pasado algo?

Asturias: Reúne a nuestros mejores soldados y llévalos a lo alto del monte auseva, los musulmanes se aceran, también llevar las piedras más grandes que encontréis. ¡Xuan, coge unos hombres y vete a recoger a Cantabria, la quiero aquí mañana!

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra para prepararse para la batalla.

Al día siguiente, Asturias estaba sentado en un piedra sacandole brillo a una espada cuando llego Xuan con una pequeña agarrandole la mano. La pequeña Cantabria nada más ver a Asturias comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Cantabria: Asturias, ¿Por qué no hay nadie? ¿Donde está Hispania?

Asturias: Cantabria, lo siento, Hispania, ha muerto... por favor no llores, te... te prometo que los echaré de aquí, asi que por favor no llores.

Cantabria hundió su cara en el pecho de Asturias e intentó ahogar su llanto mientras Asturias le acariciaba su cabellera negra.

Asturias: Te quedarás en Cangas de Onís hasta que acabe la batalla, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte a ti también.

Cantabria: Y si yo te pierdo a ti... Asturias... son muchos no podrás con ellos.

Asturias: Te prometo que volveré a buscarte y te diré que hemos ganado... te lo prometo por todo lo que yo mas amo, que ahora mismo eres tú... ¡VOY A GANAR ESA BATALLA Y LOS ECHARÉ DE AQUÍ! De acuerdo..

Cantabria: Por favor... no mueras.

Asturias: Por supuesto que no... ¡Xuan, lleva a Cantabria a Cangas de Onís, dile a las ancianas que cuiden de ella como si de su propia vida se tratase!

Xuan: De acuerdo

Xuan le cogió la mano a Cantabria y Asturias se agachó para darle un beso en la frente y le dijo.

Asturias: Te quiero, pequeña

Cantabria: Y yo

Asturias vio como se alejaba con Xuan, Don Pelayo se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro a la vez que le tendía una cruz dorada con el brazo inferior mas largo que los demás a modo de bastón.

Asturias: ¿Qué es esto?

Don Pelayo: Tu arma en la batalla, que Dios esté con nosotros.

Don Pelayo se alejó y Asturias miró al cielo como buscando una respuesta de Dios, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue a dormir un poco, mañana llegarían los musulmanes y quiere estar fresco.

A la mañana siguiente Asturias se despertó por culpa de el revuelo que había en la cueva.

Don Pelayo: Asturias, Al-Andalus se acerca, mira

Asturias se levantó y vio como un batallón de unos 187.000 hombres comandados por Al-Andalus se acercaban por el bosque, Xaime se apresuró a coger su cruz, mando que todo el mundo preparase sus armas y las piedras y esperó firme junto a Don Pelayo a que se acercasen.

Cuando llegaron Al-Andalus miró hacia arriba y vio a Asturias y sus hombres.

Asturias: Te lo voy a decir solo una vez, vete ahora mismo de la península y te dejaré vivir, de lo contrario firmarás tu muerte.

Al-Andalus: No puedo creer que hables en serio.

Asturias: Has perdido tu última oportunidad... que empiece la batalla.

En ese momento, los soldados astures empezaron a lanzar piedras a los moros, las tropas de Al-Andalus se revolvían en el suelo intentando evitar la lluvia de rocas que llovía sobre ellos, muchos soldados acabaron aplastados bajo las piedras y Al-Andalus encolerizado gritó.

Al-Andalus: ¡Asno salvaje! Baja aquí y plantame cara si tienes lo que hay que tener.

Asturias miraba penetrantemente a Al-Andalus con sus ojos azules.

Asturias: Pelayo, voy a bajar, lidera las tropas, no podemos perder esta batalla.

Don Pelayo: De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Asturias bajó por las piedras hasta el suelo, luego se fue caminando con paso firme a por Al-Andalus y se plantó delante de él, Al-Andalus se bajó del caballo y desenvainó su espada.

Al-Andalus: Ni siquiera tienes una espada, acaso piensas hacer algo con esa especie de bastón en forma de cruz.

Asturias: Pienso destrozarte con él.

Al-Andalus lanzó un mandoble horizontal a Asturias, el astur dio un paso atrás y evitó el golpe, a continuación, Asturias le golpeó con su cruz haciendo retroceder a Al-Andalus, el moro volvió a cargar contra él con su espada pero Asturias detuvo el sablazo con su cruz, el astur le barrió los pies con su pierna izquierda y lo tiró al suelo, el astur se colocó encima de él y le cogio del cuello.

Asturias: Última oportunidad, Al-Andalus.

Al-Andalus: Pudrete, Asno salvaje.

Asturias: Como quieras.

Y el duelo continuó, los dos se intercambiaban feroces golpes, Asturias había recibido un corte en el hombro y otro en la pierna y Al-Andalus tenía la cara llena de moratones y su boca sangraba, además de tener alguna costilla rota debido a los feroces golpes de la cruz, el duelo siguió y los dos seguían golpeándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al-Andalus se hallaba rodeado de soldados astures y del propio Asturias, los soldados musulmanes habían sido masacrados a pedradas y Al-Andalus se hallaba malherido sentado en el suelo.

Al-Andalus: No puede ser, un asno salvaje, no me lo creo.

Asturias: Despídete Al-Andalus.

En ese momento unos pocos soldados musulmanes rodearon a su amo y Asturias analizó la situación, eran unos 8 soldados musulmanes armados, su gente se había quedado sin piedras y un enfrentamiento directo sería muy arriesgado, no quería arriesgar sabiendo que ya había ganado la batalla.

Asturias: Escúchame, moro, te voy a permitir salir con vida de aquí, pero con la condición de que no volverás a intentar invadir esta tierra y reconocerás la soberanía del Reino de Asturias. ¿Qué me dices?

Al-Andalus: De acuerdo, sé reconocer una derrota, pero cuando me recupere juro que te mataré.

Asturias: No te preocupes, ya iré yo a por ti, te echaré de este lugar.

Al-Andalus se subió a un caballo y con la ayuda de sus soldados emprendió la marcha a Córdoba.

Asturias cayó de rodillas agotado, había ganado, había protegido a su gente, en ese momento, se fue hacía Cangas de Onís con sus soldados celebrando la victoria.

Cantabria estaba sentada jugando con una flor cuando oyó a las anciana mencionar que se acercaba alguien, Cantabria se levantó y miró hacia el horizonte, por el puente romano se acercaban tropas, a Cantabria se le sobrecogía el corazón al pensar que serían los moros y que Asturias había muerto, pero sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a un joven rubio que sostenía una cruz al aire.

Asturias: ¡Hemos ganado, Hemos ganado! Cantabria, Cantabria... ¡Hemos ganado!

Cantabria empezó a llorar y salió corriendo como un resorte a abrazar a Asturias, los dos se funideron en un emotivo abrazo y Cantabria lloraba en el pecho de Asturias.

Cantabria: Idiota... sabes lo asustada que estaba... que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido...

Asturias: Te prometí que ganaría... y gané.

Cantabria: Que vamos a hacer ahora...

Asturias: Está claro, hoy a empezado la reconquista, echaré a esos musulmanes de aquí.

Cantabria: Es muy peligroso, recuerda que siguen dominando esta península y nosotros solo somos dos tribus.

Asturias: Te equivocas, Cantabria, yo ya no soy una tribu y tu tampoco, ahora soy el Reino de Asturias y tu estas bajo mi cuidado.

Cantabria: ¿Eh?

Asturias: Solo confía en mi... ¡Pelayo!

Don Pelayo: ¿Si, señor?

Asturias: A partir de ahora tu serás mi rey, enorgullecete, hoy empieza una nueva época.

Don Pelayo: Si, señor.

Asturias miró al cielo y se armó de valor para el futuro que le esperaba.

Siguiente capítulo: León y Castilla

Como su título indica la aparición de chibi león y chibi castilla, además de la de Galicia y Euskadi.


	2. León y Castilla

HetaEspaña

Reconquista II

León y Castilla

Asturias mirába fijamente a los dos pequeños que acababa de reconquistar a Al-Andalus, uno era un chico y otro una chica, ambos tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos negros además de una piel clara, los dos hermanos miraban a Asturias sin saber que hacer.

León...- dijo Asturias señalando al varón de los hermanos, el pequeño asinitió.- Y tú... Castilla- volvió a decir esta vez señalando a la chica, esta también asintió.- Bueno pues bienvenidos a mi Reino, venir os voy a presentar a vuestros compañeros, venir seguidme.

León, Castilla y Asturias entraron en casa de Asturias y caminaron por los pasillos cuando otro pequeño se les cruzó corriendo a velocidad extrema perseguido por una Cantabria que ya había crecido.

-¡Euskadi, para quieto de una vez, deja correr maldita sea!- gritaba Cantabria

Asturias cogió a euskadi por el cuello de la camiseta, lo levantó hasta ponerselo cara a cara y le dijo:

-Vaya, Euskadi... me alegra que estés tan vivaracho pero no deberías enfadar a Cantabria, lo digo por tu bien- le advirtió Asturias.

Euskadi era pelirrojo y de ojos azules, además también tenía una pequeña cicatriz en una mejilla que se había hecho intentando defenderse de Al-Andalus, el vasco asintió y Asturias lo posó en el suelo, Cantabria lo cogió en brazos, saludó a los pequeños León y Castilla y se fue.

-Quienes eran esos- le preguntó León que era más atrevido que Castilla.

-El pequeño es Euskadi o País Vasco- le respondió Asturias- el pobre se enfrentó a Al-Andalus cuando mataron a su madre Basconia, pero era demasiado pequeño para hacerles frente y fue derrotado, la otra es Cantabria, mi hermana, aunque no tengamos lazos de sangre, es una chica adorable pero no la quieres ver enfadada, bueno voy a presentaros a la última.

El grupo salió de casa y se dirigió a una playa, en esa playa una joven de la misma altura y apariencia que Asturias, o sea, rubia y de ojos azules, caminaba por la costa.

-¡Gallaecia!- gritó Asturias cuando se acercó a ella.

-Asturias te he dicho mil veces que ya no soy Gallaecia, ahora soy Galicia- le dijo dandole un toque jugetón en la frente- acaso quieres que te siga llamando Asture.

-Perdón, Galicia- dijo Asturias sonriéndole

-¿Quiénes son los pequeños?- le preguntó Galicia al ver a los pequeños León y Castilla.

-Estos son los nuevos territorios que reconquisté del moro- le respondió Asturias- alguin día, ellos serán los que luchen para echar a los moros.

-Estas seguro, son muy pequeños todavía- le advirtió Galicia.

-Dentro de poco ellos podrán defenderse solos, aunque no lo parezca tienen mucho potencial, estoy seguro de que serán de los reinos más poderosos que hallan pisado esta península, al igual que yo claro está- le dijo Asturias guiñandole un ojo.

-Sigues siendo un poco narcicista ¿eh?- Galicia rió un poco.

-Tu crees, puede que si – Asturias rió.- Bueno voy a enseñarles los alrededores a los pequeños, ¡Adiós!

Y Galicia vió como los tres se alejaban de la playa. Asturias les enseñó toda la naturaleza que había en su casa, su comida, la fauna, la flora y muchas cosas, en ese momento, Asturias se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿vosotros tenéis nombre humano?- les preguntó Asturias. Los pequeños negaron con la cabeza.- Ya veo, bueno, yo soy Xaime Carriedo , Cantabria se llama María Carriedo, Euskadi, Aduriz Carriedo Etxebarría y Galicia, Alicia Carriedo, asi que vosotros os llamareís... ¡ya sé! Fernándo y Laura Carriedo.

Los pequeños sonrieron al oir sus nuevos nombres.

-¿Os gusta?

-Me gusta- dijo León

-A... a mi también- dijo Castilla más costosamente ya que era un poco mas tímida que su hermano.

-Me alegro- dijo Asturias.

El astur les acarició la cabeza y sonrió sabiendo que había encontrado al futuro de esta reconquista.

NOTAS

-León es la actual comunidad de Castilla y León y Castilla es la actual Castilla- La Mancha.

-Todos estos se apellidan Carriedo porque van a estar dentro de la familia Castilla, la familia de Aragón se apellida Fernández y al casarse Castilla y Aragón y tener como "hijo" a España al fusionarse los apellidos sale Fernández Carriedo, apellido del España de la serie Hetalia.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: LA FAMILIA ARAGÓN.

Aparición de Aragón, Cataluña, Valencia y Baleares.


	3. La Corona de Aragón

HetaEspaña

Reconquista III

La Corona de Aragón

-¿Otro reino cristiano dices?- dijo un joven rubio de pelo ondulado y ojos marrones a un joven de la misma apariencia pero un poco mas bajo de estatura.

-Si, al oeste de la península, ese reino es aún mas antiguo que nosotros-dijo Cataluña- ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a investigar, Aragón?

-Bueno, todo el que tenga como objetivo deshacerse del moro ese es nuestro amigo- pensó Aragón- si, quizás deberíamos ir a investigar, llama a Valencia y Baleares.

-¿Vas a llevar a toda la Corona?- preguntó Cataluña.

-Tenemos que hacer una presentación cordial, ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo- y Cataluña se fue a buscar a sus dos hermanos pequeños

La Corona de Aragón entera se había reunido y habían emprendido marcha al oeste para conocer a la Corona de Castilla, Aragón, que era el mayor, lideraba la marcha con Cataluña al lado, que era algo asi como su ayudante, detrás iban los pequeños Baleares y Valencia, Baleares tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, era el mas pequeño de los cuatro y Valencia tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones. La Corona caminaba con paso firme cuando la sagacidad del catalán se puso en marcha cuando sintió que alguien andaba cerca.

-¿Algún problema, Cataluña?- le preguntó Aragón.

-Hay alguien por aquí- le dijo el catalán desenvainando su espada. El grupo se calló un momento y Cataluña se lanzó contra unos arbustos.

Se oyó un choque metálico cuando el ataque de Cataluña fue detenido por otra espada, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros se hallaba en frente de él.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, esta loco!?- gritó León al ver al catalán.- Podias haberme matado.

Cataluña le hechó un vistazo al joven de unos 15 años de apariencia y dedujo que no era moro.

-¡Aragón, aquí, lo he encontrado!- le gritó Cataluña.

Aragón, Baleares y Valencia aparecieron de entre los arbustos y miraron al ya crecido León.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿sois moros? ¡exigo que os presentéis inmediatamente!- les gritó León.

-Tu... como te atreves a...- en ese momento Aragón detuvo a Cataluña y se puso delante de León.

-Perdona mis modales, joven caballero, mi nombre es Jorge Fernández, soy Aragón, de la Corona de mi mismo nombre, y ellos son mis compañeros, Cataluña, Jordi Fernández, Baleares, David Fernández y Valencia, Víctor Fernández, somos un reino que también pelea para echar a los moros de aquí, estamos en busca de la Corona de Castilla.

-¿La Corona de Castilla?-dijo León- yo soy su capital, León, Fernando Carriedo.

-Oh, vaya, que suerte- dijo el aragonés- serias tan amable de presentarnos al resto de la Corona, como ya te dije somo compañeros en esta causa.

-¿Como sé que puedo confiar en vosotros? No os conozco de nada.

-No te preocupes, odiamos tanto a los moros como vosotros, somos católicos- y Aragón le enseñó una cruz crisitana que llevaba en el pecho a modo de collar.

-De acuerdo, seguirme, pero no os atrevais a hacer nada extraño- León les lanzó una mirada amenazante- sino Asturias se ocupara de despedazaros.

-si, si, no te preocupes- le dijo Aragón con una sonrisa.-entonces... te seguimos.

-Arriba, abajo, izquierda, salta, bloquea ¡bien! Eso es -Asturias se había pasado los últimos días enseñandole a Euskadi el manejo de la espada, y, para alegría del asturiano, el vasco progresaba adecuadamente, no cabía duda de que el chico era un portento.- Bien, hasta aquí, sin duda eres bueno Aduriz.

-¡Ja! Que te creías -dijo el vasco un tanto orgulloso.- Acaso te crees que el mismisimo Euskadi es un paleto, yo represento a los vascos, la mejor tribu de Hispania.

-Ya, ya...

-Hey, chicos, ¿habeis visto a mi hermano?- Castilla había entrado en la sala.

-¿No ha vuelto todavía? ¿cuanto se tarda en ir a buscar manzanas? -dijo el astur.

-Eeer... chicos- Cantabria entró en la sala- León ha vuelto y no viene solo.

-¿No viene solo? ¿se ha traído moros?- saltó Euskadi. A Asturias se le aceleró el corazón al oir eso.

-No puede ser- y los 4 salieron corriendo a la entrada de la casa.

León se hallaba delante de la puerta con toda la Corona de Aragón detrás. Asturias los miró y por lógica deduzco que no eran soldados de Al-Andalus, había rubios y sus pieles eran claras.

-León, ¿quienes son ellos?- le preguntó Asturias.

-Permíteme que me presente- Aragón dio un paso al frente- Soy Aragón, líder de la Corona de mi mismo nombre, al igual que nosotros somos crisitanos que peleamos contra los moriscos, y estos son los demas componentes de mi corona, Cataluña, Valencia y Baleares y por si mno me crees mira esto- Aragón le enseñó la cruz católica que tenía colgada al pecho- ¿Qué me dices?

Asturias reflexionó, todo esto le había cogido por sorpresa, hace unos minutos estaban solos contra los moros y ahora resulta que tienes "aliados", aunque no cabía duda de que no buscaban el mal de su Corona, de haber sido así, ya hubiesen conquistado a León, asi que decidio presentarse.

-Soy Asturias, impulsador de la Reconquista, y antes de que lo preguntes no soy el líder de la Corona de Castilla, ese honor lo ostentan ahora los hermanos León y Castilla.- Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando a Asturias.

-¡QUE! ¿nosotros? ¿cúando hemos decidido eso?- le gritó León.

-Es lo mejor, vosotros sois fuertes y sé que lo hareís bien- le dijo Asturias.

¡Pero es muy repentino, y además...!- gritó Castilla y acto seguido Asturias acarició la cabeza de los dos hermanos.

-Sois mis joyas, si hay alguien en quien confió el futuro de la Reconquista es a vosotros, y no quiero oir que no, podeis hacerlo y lo vais a hacer, no me pasé todos estos siglos cuidandoós para que esteís detrás de mi siempre, no soy invencible ¿sabéis? Hay mil reinos mas poderosos que yo, y quiero que vosotros seais uno de ellos- Asturias les dio un abrazo y a la hermana se le escapó un pequeña lágrima.

-Conmovedor, pero yo vine a hacer aquí una alianza- les dijo Aragón.

Asturias se levantó y sacó un puñal, rápidamente se lo puso en el cuello a Aragón. Cataluña se sobresaltó.

-Escucha, no tengo nada en contra de ti pero tampoco tengo razones para confiar en tí, si quieres nuestra confianza intenta hacer algo útil en vez de venir aquí a presumir de ser miembro de esta guerra- Aragón sonrió.

-Tú, como te atreves- Cataluña desenvainó su espada y se lanzó a por Asturias, pero León frenó su ataque como había hecho anteriormente.

-Si lo tocas, te mato- dijo León con el ceño fruncido.

-TÚ...

-¡Basta!-exclamó Aragón-. De acuerdo, hagamos un trato, si os ayudo en la Reconquista y gano tu confianza, haremos una unión, me casaré con tu líder.

-¿Casarte conmigo?- exclamó León, horrizado.

-Contigo no, anormal, es a tu hermana la que quiero- Aragón le lanzó a Castilla una mirada seductora y esta se sonrojó.

-¡QUÉ! IMPOSI...

-SILENCIÓ, LEÓN- Castilla había entrado en la conversación- ahora también soy la líder y tengo derecho a tomar decisiones- Asturias la miró- Tú, mi amor no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, sin embargo, si consigues ganarte nuestra confianza y progresar la reconquista, consideraré tu propuesta de unión.

-Bien, de acuerdo, entonces todo solucionado ¿no? ¿Asturias?

Asturias retiró el puñal del cuello del aragonés.

-Si mis superiores lo dicen, no soy quien para negarme.

-Excelente, esperar por nuevas noticias, chicos, nos vamos- y Aragón le guiñó el ojo a Castilla, esta se volvió a sonrojar, estaba claro que había visto algo en él que le había atraido.

-No lo soporto- dijo León.

-Juju, nuestra pequeña Castilla se nos casa- dijo Galicia.

-¡¿E-EH..?! T...todavía no esta decidido- exclamó Castilla nerviosa.

Asturias se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus aposentos, cuando León le llamó.

-¡Asturias!- Xaime se dio la vuelta.

-Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, nadie nos parará- le dijo León muy decidido.

Asturias los miró, y, por primera vez después de la muerte de Hispania, Asturias mostró una sonrisa verdadera, una sonrisa que hacía mucho que nadie veía, era la sonrisa de un hombre que, tras haber sufrido lo insufrible, habia visto por fin un rayo de esperanza.

Galicia se sonrojó un poco al ver la sonrisa de Asturias y León solo pudo murmurar por lo bajo.

-Gracias por todo.

Siguiente capítulo: Navarra

Bueno, aquí la aparición de Navarra y protagonismo de Euskadi.

NOTAS

-En el capitulo anterio dije que Castilla sería la actual Castilla-La mancha y León, Castilla y León, bueno, hay cambio de planes, he decidido hacer un OC diferente para La Mancha, León y Castilla representarán a Castilla y León, algo asi como con Italia con Romano y Veneziano, pues igual pero con León y Castilla, hala, era eso. XD

-Cuando me referí a León y Castilla como los nuevos líderes se refiere a cuando el Reino de Asturias trasladó su capital a León, todo lo que escribo son hechos históricos con un toque de ficción, pero siempre fiel a los sucesos reales.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Navarra

HetaEspaña

Reconquista IV

Navarra

La mañana era tranquila, soleada, los miembros de la Corona de Castilla desayunaban tranquilamente, echar a Al-Andalus de la península era importante pero de vez en cuando no era de más descansar un poco de las batallas, el caso es que una sombra se acercaba a la casa de Castilla y esa sombra sería la culpable de que aquel día de descanso se convirtíera en otro día movidito.

-Euskadiiii- gritó Cantabria desesperada- ¿te has comido todos los frutos del bosque?

-Y que- respondió Euskadi- tenía hambre.

-Ya claro y ahora como desayunan los demás- le dijo Cantabria- vete a por otras ahora mismo.

-Pero...

-YA...

-Vale, vale, no me grites- Euskadi salió de casa y se fue a buscar las tan populares frutas. En ese momento León y Asturias entraron en la habitación.

-¿Donde lo has mandado?- le preguntó Asturias.

-A buscar vuestro desayuno- le respondió Cantabria- lo siento pero vais a tener que esperar un poco mas.

-Joliiiiiiin...- se quejó León- tengo hambreeeeee.

Euskadi avanzaba con el bosque mirando los arboles con la esperanza de encontrarse las frutas, mientras andaba no paraba de dar vueltas a su situación.

- Maldita sea, siento que no soy mas que un estorbo en esta corona, Asturias empezó la Reconquista y es un gran espadachín, Cantabria y Galicia son invencibles cuando se trata de navegar y León y Castilla son los nuevos líderes además de ser muy talentosos con las armas, pero en cambio yo que tengo... acaso... me odián

Euskadi vió unas frutas y sacó su pequeña espada para cortarlas del árbol cuando una sombra se avalanzó encima de él y le soltó un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente, el misterioso hombre cogió a Euskadi y se lo llevó.

Ya había pasado mas de 2 horas pero Euskadi no aparecía y la preocupación empezaba a dominar a los miembros de la Corona de Castilla.

-Esta tardando demasiado- dijo Galicia.

-Es verdad- confirmó Castilla- ¿seguro que no le habrá pasado nada?

León y Asturias, no paraban de dar vueltas y León se empezó a preocupar demasiado.

-Sabéis que, yo voy a ir a buscarlo- dijo León- es imposible que tarde tanto en coger frutas.

-Ya, pero... -Castilla dudó.

Cantabria estaba sentada en una silla con las manos cubriendose la cara, Asturias se había quedado un rato mirándola hasta que, repentinamente, Cantabria soltó un gemido y una lágrima corrió por entre sus manos, Asturias tras ver eso no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió su espada y salió como un resorte de la casa.

-¡ASTURIAS... ESPERA!- le gritó Galicia

León cogió su espada también y salió como una bala detrás del asturiano, acto seguido Castilla hizó lo mismo, cogió su hacha y fue detrás de ellos, Cantabria y Galicia miraban sorprendidas, la cántabra sollozaba y Galicia le limpiaba las lágrimas y la consolaba.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa- decía Cantabria- si no me hubiese enfadado con él.

-Tranquila, no fue tu intención, no te preocupes, ellos lo traerán de vuelta, ya sabes como es Asturias, lo traerá aunque le cueste la vida.

Cantabria sonrió levemente.

Cuando Euskadi abrió los ojos se encontraba en una especie de cueva, él rapidamente se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, estaba solo, o eso pensaba, de repente, una persona lo cogió del cuello y le puso una espada en el cuello.

-Yo de ti no gritaría- dijo Navarra.

-Tu... que quieres de mí.

-De tí nada, son tus amigos los que me interesan.

-Qué pasa ¿Quién eres?

-Navarra, otro reino cristiano de la península- Navarra sacó un collar con una cruz cristiana al igual que Aragón, él tenía el pelo castaño con flequillo lateral y el pelo un poco de punta además de unos ojos azules.- No soy un reino extenso ni mucho menos, por eso te voy a usar de rehén para convertir a la Corona de Castilla en mis vasallos.

-QUE.., ¿ qué dices? SUELTAME- Euskadi trataba de librarse de los brazos de Navarra pero fallaba en sus intentos.

-Si no te quedas quieto tendré que revanarte el cuello...

En ese entonces se oyerón los gritos de Asturias, León y Castilla que gritaban el nombre de Euskadi esperando a que el vasco respondiese.

-Bingo- Navarra sonrió. Él y Euskadi salieron de la cueva y se pusieron delante de los castellanos.

-¡Euskadi!- gritó León al verlo agarrado por Navarra

-¡Qué le haces! ¿¡Quien eres tu!?- le gritó Castilla, el navarro sonrió y les contó todo lo que le había contado a Euskadi su nombre, religión y propósitos.

-¡Avasallarnos!, ¿Tu?... vamos no me hagas reír o acaso quieres que te parta la cara- le amenazó León.

-¿Me vas a partir la cara?- Navarra clavó la punta de su espada en el cuello de Euskadi- ¿Estás seguro?

León se disponía a lanzarse a por él cuando Asturias lo detuvo.

-¿Asturias...?

ón, se que no debería ser yo el que tome esta decisión pero... acepta su oferta de vasallaje.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-De lo contrario él conquistará Euskadi, me prometí que lo traería de vuelta.

León lo miró, Euskadi era uno mas y no quería perderlo, pero ser vasallos de un reino tan pequeño e insignificante comparado a Castilla, le parecía demasiado, aunque sabía que no tenía opción.

-Pero...- León dudó

Euskadi miraba los acontecimientos desde detrás del brazo de Navarra que le rodeaba el cuello.

Otra vez, por mi culpa todo se va a ir a la porra, definitivamente soy un estorbo... pero... no... me niego... no quiero ser un estorbo... quiero demostrarles que soy una gran región... no... no me vas a doblegar... ¡ME NIEGO A SER UN ESTORBO!

Euskadi mordió el brazo de Navarra y este bajo la guardia, Euskadi lo aprovechó para sacar su espada y deshacerse de él.

-Mierda... - se lamentó Navarra, sacó su espada y se preparó para el duelo.

-Bien, Euskadi, déjanoslo a noso...

-No- Euskadi lo interrumpió- Este duelo es mio, tu... me parece que te has topado con el tipo equivocado, ¿sabes quién soy yo? ¿eh? ¿lo sabes? ¡YO SOY EL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE DE LOS BASCONES, EL PUEBLO MÁS FUERTE DE HISPANIA, YO SOY EUSKADI!

Euskadi se lanzó a por él con un mandoble, Navarra lo frenó pero la fuerza del impacto hizo que retrocediese, Euskadi lanzó un tajo arrriba, Navarra se disponía a detenerlo cuando Euskadi hizo una finta y dirigió el tajo a las piernas, el corte fue limpió y Navarra incó una rodilla, Euskadi aprovechó el momento de debilidad del navarro para asestarle un rodillazo en la cara y acto seguido placarlo tumbándolo en el suelo, Euskadi se puso encima de él y levantó su espada dispuesto a asestarle un golpe mortal.

-Agur, Navarra.

Euskadi iba a asestar el golpe cuándo vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Navarra, entonces de detuvo.

-Mierda... mierda...- Navarra sollozaba- lo había planeado tanto, ahora mi gente... seguirá en la pobreza, mierda... ¡Joder!... uuuuuuh.. yo solo quería lo mejor para mi pueblo, pero soy demasiado débil para hacer nada por ellos.

Euskadi miraba a Navarra y entonces bajo la espada, se levantó y envainó la espada, León le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo:

-Bien hecho.- Euskadi sonrió.

León se acercó a Navarra y le miró fijamente.

-Lo siento... lo siento... Dios.. joder que mal... lo siento- Navarra seguía llorando.

Asturias y Castilla se acercaron a León y este con solo mirarlos comprendió.

-Por favor, deja de llorar, es muy vergonzoso... -empezó León- mira, te ofrecemos convertirte en nuestro vasallo y prometemos pagar algo de dinero para que tu economía mejore... pero si te ofreces ayudarnos a luchar contra Al-Andalus... pero por dios deja de llorar.

Navarra levantó la cabeza y miró a los castellanos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Realmente crees que bromearía en un momento así.

Navarra empezó a pegar gritos de alegría y Asturias le puso la mano en el hombro a León.

-Has hecho lo correcto- le dijo Asturias. León sonrió, eso significaba mucho para él, al fin y al cabo, Asturias era la persona que más admiraba.

-Gracias.

Los castellanos entrarón en casa y Cantabria salió como una bala a abrazar a Euskadi, Cantabria ya veía a Euskadi como a un hijo y Euskadi a Cantabria como una madre.

-Lo siento- dijo Cantabria- siento haberme enfadado contigo.

-N-No- dijo Euskadi avergonzado- siento yo haberme comido todos los frutos, culpa mia.

Galicia, León y Castilla sonrieron.

-Bueno, tema zanjado, ¿ya hay algo para desayunar?- dijo Asturias.

-Tu ven aquí- le dijo Cantabria.

Asturias se acercó y Cantabria le dio un beso en la mejilla, Asturias se sonrojó.

-No has cambiado nada ¿eh?- le dijo Cantabria- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, sé que al verme llorar no pudiste aguantarlo y fuiste a buscar a Euskadi.

Asturias la miró y sonrió.

-Al fin y al cabo, somos hermanos ¿no?

Cantabria y Asturias rieron juntos y Galicia no pudo evitar tener celos de Cantabria.

SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: ESPAÑA Y ANDALUCÍA.

España (con la apariencia de un niño de 10 años) que está prisionero en la alhambra por Al-Andalus conoce a la pequeña Andalucía.


	5. Andalucía y España

HetaEspaña

Reconquista V

Andalucía y España

El pequeño estaba asustado, llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en ese calabozo, no recordaba nada excepto la imagen de su madre Hispania llorando, se preguntaba que habría sido de ella pero no podia pensar con claridad, le habían despertado unos gritos de frustración, supuso que sería de aquel hombre alto y moreno, Al-Andalus se llamaba si no recordaba mal, aún recordaba sus palabras.

-¡Mierda, mierda! ¿cómo que habéis perdido la batalla? Joder, joder- el musulmán estaba nervioso- me cago en el asno salvaje y en su maldita calaña, es imposible que hayan avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo, reabastecer las filas ¡os juro que como perdáis un territorio mas os saco las tripas!

Al-Andalus entró en el calabozo de el pequeño joven y fijo sus ojos oscuros con los ojos verdes del pequeño.

-Vaya... ya has despertado, España- Al-Andalus se agachó para ponerse cara a cara con él- menuda siesta que te has tomado.

-Tú... ¿por qué me tienes aquí?- le preguntó- yo no te hice nada.

-JA... créeme, el "yo no te hice nada" no significa nada, me temo que vives en un mundo cruel, al cual tendrás que adaptarte, bueno, si algún día consigues salir de aquí...

En ese momento entró un soldado musulmán.

-Señor le reclaman para firmar unos tratados.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos pequeño.

Al-Andalus cerró la puerta y España se quedó mirando la puerta, acto seguido se miró a sí mismo e intento analizarse físicamente, vestía una camiseta raída y sucia y unos pantalones rotos por las rodillas, tenía un aspecto lamentable, España recogió su cara entre sus piernas y empezó a llorar hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido.

España tenía pesadillas, veía a Hispania decapitada, su pueblo quemado y unos lagos de sangre recorrer el suelo y entre toda esa hecatombe veía la sombra de Al-Andalus, España gritaba, quería despertar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que alguien logró hacerlo, el español abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una pequeña de ojos verdes similares a los suyos y una piel, no tan morena como la de Al-Andalus pero no tan clara como la de España, su cabello era negro y aparentaba unos 8 años de edad.

-Vaaaya, creí que estabas muerto.

-Ho-hola ¿q...quién eres tú?- le preguntó España adormilado.

-Yo soy Andalucía, mi padre es Al-Andalus pero mi madre no se quién es. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?.

-Yo soy España, y mi madre es Hispania y mi padre Roma, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí, me aburría y nadie quería jugar conmigo, ¿tu jugarías conmigo?

-No creo que a tu padre le haga gracia la idea de que salga de aquí.

-Mi padre se fué a hacer uno de esos rollos políticos, no esta en casa, vamos, ven a jugar.

España quería jugar con ella, al fin y al cabo todavía era un niño, por culpa de Al-Andalus nunca había tenido amigos y deseaba con toda su alma jugar con Andalucía, así que se arriesgó a jugar con ella.

-D-De acuerdo.

-¡Siiii!, vamos, sígueme.

Andalucía le cogió la mano y lo sacó fuera de el calabozo, lo sacó a un patio donde se veía la estructura del edificio, España se quedó maravillado, hacía mucho que no veía el sol y el edificio donde se encontraban era maravilloso, además de gigante.

-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

-Mi padre lo llama Alhambra, ¿no es precioso?

-Si, si que lo es

-Mira, ven, ¿sabes bailar?

-N-no nunca probé

-Entonces aprende de la mejor.

España se sentó y contempló maravillado a Andalucía, bailaba como una diosa, sus taconeos eran soberbios y cantaba como una sirena.

-¿Qué te parece? Lo llamo Flamenco.

-Es fantástico, yo también quiero bailar asi.

-Por supuesto, yo te enseño, mira ven.

-Voy.

España pasó su mejor tarde en mucho tiempo, Andalucía le enseñó a bailar flamenco y a tocar la guitarra que mas adelante llevaría su nombre, la guitarra española, además de aprenderle a cantar, los dos se lo pasaron bien entre risas y bailes, entre alegrías y cantares, España deseaba que ese día nunca acabase, hasta que oyó una voz que le sobrecogió el corazón.

-¡TÚ! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de tu celda!?

España se dio la vuelta y vio a un muy enojado Al-Andalus atravesandole con la mirada.

-Ven aquí.

Al-Andalus cogió a España por la camiseta y lo arrastró de nuevo hasta el calabozo, donde lo arrojó sin cuidado.

-Como te vuelvas a mover de ahí acabo con tu vida en ese mismo instante.

Al-Andalus dio un portazo y se fue.

-Padre, ¿por qué le haces eso? Es mi amigo- le dijo Andalucía agarrandole la pierna.

-A ti no te quiero volver a ver relacionandote con ese cristiano, ¡ME OYES!- Al-Andalus le soltó tal grito que la pequeña se estremeció y empezó a llorar poco a poco, el musulman hizo caso omiso de ella y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-Lo siento..sniff.. lo siento, España- Andalucía lloraba.

España al ver llorar a Andalucía, surgió dentro de él algo que nunca había sentido, era algo doloroso pero a la vez reconfortante para su ser, algo que le poseía, era... como un lado oscuro, una personalidad que nunca había tenido en cuenta, era una ira, una ira digna de temer, una ira que dentro de unos siglos sería el temor del mundo entero, la ira del Conquistador, el lado oscuro de España.

Fin

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LOS REYES CATÓLICOS.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos la tan esperada boda entre Castilla y Aragón, la unión de las dos grandes potencias penínsulares.

Notas

-Bueno, como los españoles saben, el flamenco y la guitarra española y todo eso representa mucho a España en el extranjero, pero todo esto es andaluz, por eso hice este capítulo en el que Andalucía le enseña a España a bailar y cantar Flamenco y le gusta tanto que por eso quiere usarlo como imagen internacional.

-Cuando pueda realizaré las fichas de los personajes de HetaEspaña, se podrán ver en mi descripción o presentación o perfil o como narices lo llaméis vosotros xD.

Gracias por leer, si podeís mandarme reviews, os lo agradeceré.


	6. Los Reyes Católicos

HetaEspaña

Reconquista VI

Los Reyes Católicos

Todo estaba listo, los preparativos en su sitio y la boda ibérica empezaría en unas horas. Lo había hecho, Aragón había cumplido su palabra, había ayudado fielmente a Castilla y eso hizo que la Reconquista avanzase en gran medida, la Corona de Castilla había obtenido nuevos miembros, el pequeño Madrid, la pequeña La Mancha, la tierna Rioja, la valiente Murcia, la vivaz Canarias y el tranquilo Extremadura, y todo ello, insistó, gracias a el apoyo constante de Aragón y su Corona. Navarra tampoco se había quedado corto y había cumplido su promesa, además se mostraba muy cercano a Euskadi.

En el pecho de los representantes de ambas Coronas había surgido un amor sincero y puro, cada vez que Castilla miraba a Aragón se le aceleraba el corazón y viceversa, Castilla aún recuerda ese momento tan especial, cuando Aragón le pidió matrimonio.

Los dos se hallaban en el campo de batalla, sus soldados estaban celebrando un nuevo triunfo y entonces Aragón se le acercó.

-Gran batalla ¿no crees?- le preguntó Aragón, sonrojado

-Si, sin duda- Castilla ya se había sonrojado también.

-Seguro que Al-Andalus se debe estar tirando de los pelos- continuó Aragón.

-Si, creo que si- y los dos soltarón una risa tímida.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio, un silencio tenso que ninguno de los dos podía soportar, en ese momento Aragón se lanzó.

-Castilla, ¿crees que he hecho un buen trabajo?

-Si, por que no lo habrías de hacer, has estado fenomenal.- Aragón sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿he cumplido mi promesa de ayudarte?

-Si, supongo que si- Castilla se empezó a poner mas nerviosa de lo normal al recordad la promesa y la petición de unión.

En ese momento, Aragón se armó de valor todo lo que pudo, agarró Castilla por las manos y se acercó a ella hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de distancia, Castilla se puso más roja de lo normal y su corazón latía tan deprisa que pensaba que le iba a salir disparado.

-Castilla...- Aragón se sonrojó sobrenaturalmente.

-¿S...si?- Castilla estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Entonces Aragón se arrodilló le extendió la mano y le puso encima un anillo.

-Q...¿¡QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!?- Aragón gritó inconscientemente presa de los nervios.

A Castilla se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla y cayó de rodillas enfrente de Aragón, ella lloraba en su hombro, lloraba de emoción se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, entonces miró a la cara a Aragón y le dijo sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, si quiero.

Aragón estalló de alegría y la abrazo con la fuerza de un oso, Castilla hizo lo propio.

De vuelta a la actualidad, todo el mundo estaba agitado, los miembros de las dos Coronas estaban invitados y Navarra también, todos hablaban, los pequeños jugaban y pasaban un buen rato a la espera del comienzo de la ceremonia, Cantabria y Galicia ayudaban a Castilla a ponerse su vestido de boda mientras Aragón y sus miembros coversaban divertidas anécdotas.

-Listo- dijo Cantabria tras darle un pequeño retoque al vestido.

-Estas muy guapa- le dijo Galicia al ver a bien a Castilla.

-Es algo difícil moverse con esto- añadió Castilla al intentar moverse con el vestido.

En ese momento Asturias y León entraron en la sala.

-Wooaah... te ves fenomenal, pequeña- le dijo Asturias.

-No me lo puedo creer... mi hermana pequeña se casa con ese maño y yo no he podido evitarlo, lo siento Castilla.

-Vamos, León, deja de hacer el imbécil- le recriminó Castilla.

Se oyó picar a la puerta y acto seguido Euskadi y Navarra entraron en la sala.

-Me parece que tenemos un problema- les dijo Euskadi.

-¿Problema?- preguntó Castilla.

-Bueno... acaban de enviarnos un mensajero diciendo que el cura ha enfermado y no podrá asistir- les aclaró Navarra.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Una boda sin cura no es una boda- dijo Castilla asustada.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Cantabria.

-Ya esta, se cancela la boda, que pena me da- dijo León con un tanto de felicidad.

Castilla le soltó una colleja.

-¿No podría alguien hacer de cura para nosotros?- preguntó Castilla.

-Eso podría ser una solución pero ¿quién?- preguntó Galicia.

Ambos se quedaron pensando un momento y Cantabria y Galicia le dirigieron una mirada a Asturias, ambas sonrieron y a Asturias sintió un escalofrio.

-Asturiaaaaas...- le dijo Galicia sonriendo.

-Eh... ah... no, no ni de coña a mi no me miréis- dijo Asturias intentando evadirse.

-Vamooos, eres el principado- le dijo Cantabria intentando convencerle.

-Pero que tendra que ver, soy príncipe no cura.

-Pero fuiste el primer reino crisitano tras visigodo de la península- le dijo Galicia.

-Otra vez... que da igual, esos argumentos no prueban nada- Asturias empezaba a ceder.

-Vamos, Asturias, hazlo por mi- Castilla lo miró con adulación.

-N-no no me mires así- Asturias quería llorar.

-Decidido- dijo Cantabria.

-Como...

Galicia y Cantabria cogieron a Asturias de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron al fondo de una habitación.

-SOCORROOOOO- gritaba Asturias.

-Graciaaas- le gritó Castilla.

-GRACIAS Y UNA MIER...- demasiado tarde ya lo habían encerrado.

El tiempo transcurría y la boda se acercaba, la ceremonia estaba ya lista y todos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos, los mas mayores intentaban calmar a los mas pequeños que todavía tenian ganas de seguir jugando, en cambio, Aragón esperaba en el altar vestido con una hermos túnica de piel y accesionado con colgantes y joyas de primera, estaba impaciente por que comenzase hasta que finalmente llegó el momento.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió de par en par y Asturias, vestido de cura, guiaba a Castilla, que llevaba sostenida del brazo hasta el altar.

-¿Qué hace Asturias disfrazado de cura?- le preguntó Cataluña a Cantabria

-¿No esta mono?

-Malditas, esta os la guardo...- pensaba Asturias para sus adentros.- bueno, llegados a este punto no puedo hacer nada.

Castilla llegó a lo alto del altar y se puso cara a cara con Aragón, Castilla sostenía un bello ramo de flores en la mano, los dos estaban super nerviosos, entonces Asturias empezó a hablar.

-A ver... por donde empiezo... estamos aquí reunido para ser testigos de la unión tanto dinástica como sentimental de Castilla y Aragón... er- Asturias no sabía seguir.

En los bancos, León dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona, Asturias al oirla le dedicó una mirada sádica.

-Errr... Aragón ha cumplido las condiciones que se le habían puesto para la unión y gracias a esto y a su amor, hoy se casaran... por eso y por la gracia de Dios, yo os pregunto, Aragón, ¿quieres a Castilla como tu legítima esposa?

Aragón miró emocionado a Castilla, se le hacía imposible imaginar un mundo sin ella, se le hacía imposible decir no a esa pregunta, asi que dijo:

-Si, si quiero.

Asturias asintió y miro a Castilla y en ese entonces un remolino de recuerdo surcaron su mente, cuando la reconquisto de Al-Andalus, lo tímida que era, lo que se preocupaba de los demás, lo sensible que era, y verla ahora, una mujer hecha y derecha, alta y ágil en el combate, una gran líder, un poderoso reino capaz de doblegar a cualquier otro, Asturias siempre la había considerado como una hija, y él la iba a casar, le daba un poco de pena entregar a su pequeña Castilla a otro hombre, pero estaba seguro de que él la cuidaría bien, miro a Aragón, asintió y volvió a mirar a su pequeña Castilla.

-Castilla, ¿Quieres a Aragón como tu legítimo esposo?

A Castilla se le cayó una lágrima y harta de emoción pronunció.

-Si, si quiero.

Asturias sonrió.

-Entonces por la gracia de Dios, yo os declaro marido y mujer... podeís besaros- a Asturias le costó pronunciar esto último.

Entonces, Castilla y Aragón, se fundierón en un cálido y emotivo beso, estaban casados, la unificación estaba casi completa, solo faltaba una cosa, rescatar a España y eso nos lleva a la parte final de esta serie.

NOTAS

-No quise poner un cura oficial porque leí que el matrimonio entre Isabel de Castilla y Fernando de Aragón fue una boda a escondidas del vaticano y puse a Asturias porque al ser el primer reino cristiano de la península tras visigodo me pareció el más indicado

Siguiente capítulo: Toma de Granada I: Choque.

Primera parte del capítulo final, la toma de granada y el fin de la reconquista, en la primera parte representare el comienzo del conflicto.

Gracias por leer, se agradecen reviews.


End file.
